


First Drink

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [2]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: It's time for Johnny's first drink.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295





	First Drink

Jonathan isn't sure how long he'd been in alone in the box. Years, it feels like. But he can tell by his hunger that it hadn't actually been that long. He'd been starving when he'd first been brought to life, but the need to die had overwhelmed it. As soon as Dracula had taken that option away, however, there had been nothing left by _starvation_.

Dracula had placed him in the box, kicking and screaming, and had left him there. He's screamed, sounding like a banshee to his own ears, unable to escape. Suddenly, the opening on the top of the box had opened, and Dracula's face had appeared, grinning down at him.

"I thought we'd start slowly, Johnny," He'd said brightly. "Here you go."

Jonathan had felt his heart pounding harder and harder as a large, wine glass full of thick red liquid had descended down at him. He'd grabbed it from Dracula's hands and gulped the blood down.

It had been, without a doubt, the most satisfying moment in his life.

"There you go," Dracula had purred, with nearly paternal pride. "Good boy. Next time, we'll try with a…more present human, shall we?"

Jonathan had been far too absorbed in his meal to appreciate the horror of what Dracula had said.

Now, though, with the empty glass settled on the floor of the box next to him, it's all Jonathan can think of. Is he strong enough, as he is now, to control his cravings? Will he be able to hold himself back, to stop himself from killing a man? Or perhaps a woman, or perhaps a child.

Jonathan whimpers and curls into himself, biting his lip. He wants Mina, she'd be able to help him, wouldn't she? It's hard to know. He can't remember so much about her. Only that she shines like the sun.

He misses the sun, he doesn't understand how Dracula hasn't gone mad all these centuries, being unable to bask in the sun. Dracula is a monster, cruel and inhuman. But he's not mad, he still has his wits about him.

Perhaps it would be better if he could forget Mina entirely. Forget her existence entirely. But this half-memory…it's making him go mad. Jonathan closes his eyes and rubs them, trying to stop his tears.

"Oh, not the tears again," Jonathan hears a sigh, but he keeps his eyes closed. He doesn't want to see Dracula, or whatever he has brought with him (Jonathan can smell blood, delicious human blood, he's so thirsty-). "Enough, little sun, really. This is a good day."

"How?" Jonathan moans, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Open your eyes, dear, and I'll show you," Dracula purrs.

Jonathan shakes his head.

"Come now, you must be starving by now," Jonathan's arm is suddenly grabbed. He yelps in surprise as Dracula drags him up and out of the box, rougher than necessary. He keeps his eyes stubbornly closed as he's placed down on the floor, his back against the side of the box. "Come on now, eyes open. Let me see those baby-blues."

Jonathan shakes his head again.

"Johnny, open your eyes or I'll cut your eyelids off. It'll heal, but I can promise you it won't be pleasant."

Jonathan's eyes fly open, and he stares at Dracula with horror, "Don’t, please."

"Ah, there they are. So beautiful for me," Dracula purrs again, grinning, but Jonathan's eyes slip off of him and move down to the curled up figure on the floor.

It's a child, no older than four, with blond hair and a soft, round face. The child is dressed in a heavy white robe, and it's hard to tell what it's gender is.

"Oh, God preserve me," Johnny groans. "The child-"

"Won't wake up, is that’s your concern," Dracula says cheerfully. "I drugged it. Thought it would make it easier for you, your first time. Now. Come here."

"No, no," Jonathan moans, shaking his head as Dracula grabs the child's leg and pulls it over. He tilts the child's head to the side and places his long fingernail on its soft neck. "Please, it's a child-"

"Yes, Johnny, now aren't you quick," Dracula drawls, and before Jonathan can stop him, he opens the child's throat with his finger nail.

"No, no, no, no," Jonathan screams, curling into himself. But he can't escape the smell. The incredible, wonderful smell. He wants to drink it, consume the child, take its memories into himself-

No, he doesn’t. He doesn’t want to kill a child. It's a child!

But it smells so _good_. It smells like Heaven, and he knows any other heaven is denied to him for eternity.

"It's all right," Dracula's voice is soft in his ear, comforting and warm, and Jonathan allows himself to be led to the child. Suddenly, he's so tried that he cannot fight anymore. He's putty in Dracula's hands as he's placed next to the child and the bleeding throat is gently put next to his mouth. "It's all right, go on."

Jonathan closes his eyes, and drinks.


End file.
